drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Baranidar Talow
Email: rmh03@STVINCENT.AC.UK Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Height: 5'4 Weight: 120 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Cairhien Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Physical description Naturally coming from Cairhien Baranidar is very small of stature, but unlike most of his fellows he has strikingly bright blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair. These features made him stand out in Cairhienin society as a young man of rather good looks. General Background Baranidar grew up as the son of lesser Cairhienin nobleman Gawin Talow, and so is thoughrally proficient in the ways of Daes Dae'mar. This is something he had always had a passion for, the idea of manipulating people to carry out his bidding without truly harming them was one that fascinated him. He did however only use this methods of manipulation when strictly necessary this is another thing which set him apart from him noble counterparts when growing up he was not afraid of work and in fact sometimes enjoyed conversing with the servants leisurely instead of barking orders like his young friends had always done. There was one more thing that set Baranidar apart from his friends; he always had an immense passion for music and enjoyed playing the fiddle. This was something his father looked down upon and was consistently attempting to stop, however Baranidar was as strong willed as he was kind and protecting. His father had tried throwing his beloved instrument away more times that Baranidar could remember but the young boy would always head out into the forgate and purchase a new one. As the boy grew up he would spend more and more time out in the forgate amongst the commoners as these were the people he could relate to not the stuck up self obsessed noble youths of his own upbringing. This point of view was much to his fathers frustration and became the source of a rift between them, they began to argue more and more frequently, especially when Baranidar would defend the servants and explain to his father that they to were people and not lower life forms than the people of noble society. In one particular instance when he was educating his father on the maters of basic equality, his father became enraged and ordered the boy of only 13 to leave his house and told him that if he ever darkened his doorstep he would be pinned up and the guards would use him for target practice. Baranidar gathered up what he deemed necessary plus his fiddle and an old sword he found in his fathers chambers just in case, and fled the inner city where the nobles live and ran deep into the forgate to the one place he had ever truly felt at home, The heart of gold inn. The troubled youth ran straight to the innkeeper Cedra who gave the young man a free room and lessons in how to use his fathers sword in exchange for the boy playing his fiddle for the guests in the evenings. After a few years Baranidar was still living at the inn but now he was paying rent because he was drawing the attention of regular crowds with his impressive fiddle work and could quite happily live off the change he was given. On the night of Baranidar?s 16th birthday Cedra had promised his crowd a special show. The innkeeper had hired a gleeman, a band and a trio of renowned tumbler?s. The night went fantastically, the inn had never seen so many people inside at once, however one particular patron looked familiar to Baranidar but he couldn?t for the life of him recall a name or place he had seen him. The mysterious figure sat in a corner all night apparently not enjoying the performances or his drink, he remained sat in the most secluded corner all night with one drink alone. Eventually as the night came to a close Cedra asked the man to leave, he refused and demanded to speak to Baranidar. When Cedra demanded the man leave he brought a long knife out from his black cloak and ran the woman straight through. The Blood curdling scream grabbed Baranidar?s attention and he grabbed his sword, which by now he knew how to handle even if he had never used it in a real life situation. By the time the young man reached the common room of the inn, the dark figure was stood waiting for him. ?What have you done with Cedra? Baranidar demanded ?calm young man I only wish to warn you? the figure paused ?for now? Then Baranidar saw the bloody mess that once was Cedra, the one person Baranidar had ever really connected with, the closest thing he had ever had to a real parent? ?Say what you must and leave before I take my revenge? the young man now had tears rolling down his face and his voice was wavering so badly he was barely understandable. ?Hahahaha? the stranger roared with laughter, laughter which sent a chill into young Baranidar?s very soul ?you wouldn?t come near me before you were in as many pieces as this city has buildings. No foolish child it is not my mission tonight to bring harm to you, but no-one must overhear what I say to you tonight? the voice was steady as a rock and struck fear into Baranidar?s bones like nothing he had ever seen. ?My message is this; you must leave this city and never return, but you must leave silently and let no-one know where or why you are going. If you do not do as I say, you will beg for death before they finish with you? ?what who are ?they?, who are you!? the troubled teenager was now on the floor in tears. ?you will find out if you do not do as I say, you must leave tonight and if you know what?s good for you you?ll leave in disguise? With that the man turned and his cloak fluttered behind him. Baranidar breathed a huge sigh of relief and slowly got to his feet. Then the most beautiful woman Baranidar had ever seen elegantly glided down the stairs and spoke to him in a gentle soothing voice ?Do not panic young one I am a friend, you have nothing to fear from me, I mean you no harm. I am in fact hear to protect you, or at least do what I can to help but I am afraid our visitor is right you are indeed in danger. Darker danger then you could imagine and you must leave as soon as you can gather your things.? ?Who was that?.? The stories Baranidar had heard all rushed through his mind at once The woman suddenly felt a gush of sympathy for the boy ?I?m sorry child but I tell you, if I did you would wish for the rest of your life that I hadn?t. All I can say is this I don?t know why what is after you is after you but rest assured it is not completely unavoidable, as long as you move quickly you may yet stand a chance. Go now young one and I will do all I can to help you on your journey? Baranidar realised there was a tall male figure stood next to the woman, then it clicked. The woman was aes sedai, the man accompanying her must be a warder. Then the warder spoke ?I must say I am impressed, in your situation most fully grown men would have ran or attempted something stupid, you have a cool head young man, you truly could go far.? What was an aes sedai have to do with him? Who was the intruder? What had he done to deserve all of this. Baranidar hurridly thanked the lady with a trembling handshake as she bid him good luck. The youngster then hurried upstairs and gathered his things and left the city as discretely as possible in the one direction he truly wanted to go. Where he could see more of the beautiful women he had encountered in the inn. Where he could serve and protect them. Where he could truly be doing good and bringing justice to the world. He left for Tar Valon. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios